Her Ace in a Hole
by Raine Windwhisper
Summary: Ginny walks in after Harry goes back to sleep. Song Fic set to Aerosmith's Dont wanna miss a thing... Part 3 of 4


Her Ace in a Hole

_A/N: This is a Ginny's perspective of Harry piece. It is a sequel to Harry's nightmare. Again, as my song fics have been thus far, it is Aerosmith. Don't want to miss a thing from the Armageddon Soundtrack. It is a prequel to Two of a Kind. and is after Breaking Hearts and Royally Flushed..._

Ginny crept over to the door to Harry's room. She had heard him talking to himself, and wondered if he was awake. She wanted to try to talk it out, but didn't know what she could say now that she hadn't already said.

**I could stay awake, just to hear your breathing **

She raised her delicate hand and knocked on the door lightly. "Harry? You awake?" she whispered. Upon receiving no answer, she decided to peek in on him and see if he was having another nightmare.

Cracking the door, she peeked in carefully and found him to be resting peacefully. She slipped in the room and soundlessly shut the door behind her. Crossing the room to his bed, she stood over him for a moment, running her finger over the edge of his glasses lying on the bedside table.

Watch you smile while you are sleeping 

**While you are far away and dreaming.**

She sighed quietly, and stared down at the man she loved. The one who made her feel special and complete.

She felt tears welling up in her eyes, and tried to blink them away. This only succeeded in making one roll down her cheek. She wiped it away, but another fell from her other eye.

**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**

**I could stay lost in this moment forever**

She sat gently on the edge of the bed, and noticed he was turned facing her, curled up in a semblance of the fetal position.

She was sitting near his stomach, and stayed very still as not to disturb him.

**Every moment I spend with you is a moment I treasure**

**I Don't want to close my eyes**

**I Don't want to fall asleep**

She sat by his side, gently stroking his hair for over an hour. Only moving her one hand to alternately wipe away tears and to stroke his hair.

He rolled over onto his back with a grunt, and said her name softly. "Ginny." It was so quiet she almost missed it.

**Cause I miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing**

His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She looked quickly to see if he was awake. He was not.

Gently lowering herself to the bed, she curled up in his embrace. Taking great care not to wake him, she placed her head on his shoulder.

**Cause even when I dream of you**

**The sweetest dream would never do**

I still miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing 

She put her palm over his heart, and smiled when she felt the steady thump-thump it sang to her.

**Lying close to you**

Feeling your heart beating 

**Wondering what it is **

**Wondering if it's me your seeing**

She wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes quietly, oh so quietly. She tried not to shudder as her sobs deepened. "All I want is you, Harry, can't you see that? Can't you see that I'm not afraid. I love you, I want to be with you forever…" she whispered deeply, her voice thick with the tears that were beginning to wet his shirt.

**I just want to stay with you**

**In this moment forever**

Ginny snuggled a little closer up to him, inhaling his scent. She loved the way he smelled. He was always clean. She loved that smell. It was a mixture of soap, sweat, and after-shave.

**I don't want to miss one smile**

I don't want to miss one kiss 

**I just wanna be with you right here**

**With you just like this**

He grunted again and turned toward her a bit more, and ran his fingers up to entwine in her hair. She held her breath, afraid he would wake up and throw her out.

I just want to hold you close 

**And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time.**

His other arm came over and wrapped around her, his hand resting on her shoulder. "I love you, Harry, I love you so much," she whispered through her tears.

**Don't wanna close my eyes**

Don't wanna fall asleep 

**Cause I miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing.**

"Ginny…" he whispered again, his breath warm on her forehead. Hearing him say her name in his sleep sent shivers down her spine. She lost what control she had gained over the floodgates that were her eyes. Squeezing her eyes tightly, she fought to regain her composure.

**Cause even when I dream of you, **

**The sweetest dream will never do.**

**Cause I still miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing.**

The next morning she awoke, curled in Harry's embrace. She looked up and found him to be awake as well. She looked into his eyes and could see his turmoil. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, lingering there for just a moment.

Taking a shaky, hesitant breath she said, "Harry, I need to get back to my room."

He nodded and lifted his arm so she could get up.

She stood and crossed the room to reach the door. Opening it, she turned back and looked at him.

**Cause I still miss you, baby, and I don't want to miss a thing.**

_A/N: Ah hoped you liked it, continue on and finish the saga with Two of a Kind... And as usual feel free to drop me a review. I do so love them._


End file.
